college affair
by darktitan245
Summary: Sawyer and Wally spend the night together. then go to Vegas together and admet their love for each other. but things take an unexpected turn for the worst. will their love survive? rated M for a reason! ALOL!
1. Chapter 1

Sawyer Capture: P.A student/ part time theater-arts professor/ school bad-girl/ Dick's sister/ jinx

Wally West: star athlete/ school playboy/ kidflash

Richard "Dick" Grayson: P.A student/ star athlete/ Sawyer's brother/ Kory's boyfriend/ robin

Kory Anders: P.A student/ Sawyer's best friend/ Dick's girlfriend/ starfire

Garfield "Gar" Logan: star athlete/ Rachel's boyfriend/ beastboy

Rachel Roth: P.A student/ Gar's girlfriend/ raven

Victor "Vic" Stone: star athlete/ computer genus/ Bee's boyfriend/ cyborg

Karen "Bee" Beecher: P.A student/ computer genus/ Vic's girlfriend/ bumble-bee

Roy Harper: star athlete/ school playboy/ speedy

Barbra "Babs" Gordon: Dick's ex-girlfriend/ kitten's best friend/ batgirl

Katherine "kitten" Moth: Dick's ex-girlfriend/ Bab's best friend/ kitten

**COLLAGE AFFIERS**

The music in the gym was so loud, Sawyer Capture could hear it all the way outside. She had gone to the dance for a little bit, but after a few minutes she decided to step outside for a smoke. _Why do I even go to these things? _She asked herself, as she stuck a cigarette in her mouth and taking a long drag on it. She pulled the cigarette out of her mouth and blowing a ring of smoke.

"Wow! Baby-doll, I had no idea you smoked," a familiar voice said from behind her. She gave an annoyed sigh. Wally West, the school charmer/star athlete, was always tiring to get in her pants. She heard his footsteps coming closer to her.

"Go away Wally," she said wrapping her black cape around herself to cover her dress, so that the only thing he could see was her legs, her high-heels, her blond ponytail, and the pink ribbon she ties in her hair.

"C'mon, baby-doll, how can I stop you from acting so bitchy?" Wally asked, as his stomach rubbing up against her back.

"How many girls have you laid in this school?"

"All but you."

"Ha, and that's suppose to turn me on?"

Wally gave a faint chuckle, as she though down her cigarette and stomped on it with her right high-heal.

"Well, I guess me and you can have a little fun tonight, huh, baby-doll."

"Well then, you can have fun without me."

She pulled away from him and stared to walk to her dorm room.

"C'mon baby-doll, at least take off the cape," he yelled running after her.

_God, I wish he'd stop calling me that._

"For the millionth time, Wallace West, stop calling me that," Sawyer snapped back at him, "I'm not your 'baby' or your 'doll'. My name is Sawyer Capture, and you will refer to me as such."

She turned to face him. She slowly removed her cape and tossed it beside her. Wally's mouth dropped open. Sawyer was wearing a black leather dress that stopped right below her hips. It had tears at the waistline, and showed an INSANE amount on cleavage; both the legs and the breast. He's eyes moved down to her legs. She wore fish-net leggings and black high-heals with pink roses on them. He got drunk at the sight of her. She walked, with a strut, over to him. Her hips and hair swaid as she walked closer to him.

"What's wrong? Wally," she said inching closer to him, "Am I, distracting you?"

Wally was about to answer, but now they were face to face. He could fell her hot breath on his neck, and he closed eyes in pleaser.

"What's my name?" She whispered in his ear, "Say my name Wally."

"Sawyer…" he said with a lust in his voice.

She smiled at this, and slowly backed away from him saying, "Well, if you need me, you know where to find me."

She walked up the steps to her dorm, walked in the door and didn't even look back.

_Damn_, he thought to himself, _that little bitch is SO DAMN SEXY!_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Wally stood outside the gym, thinking about Sawyer. _God, that damn dress is so sexy, _he thought to himself. _And those legs, and that delicious little ass._

He gave an annoyed groan, _damn, that girl can turn me on_. Just then he heard the voice of Roy Harper saying, "Damn, did you see that dress."

Wally turned and glared at him. "I'm leaving," he said bitterly. Wally turned back around and started to walk toward Sawyer's dorm.

"Dude," Roy said walking behind him, "you gonna try to hit that?"

_Why does he have to say 'that'? 'That' is a she. A HOT she. A HOT, HOT she._

"No. What's it to you."

"Just that, if you didn't have her soon I might have to."

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh, please, you are the only guy on campus that got her to take off her cape in ten minutes. I bet I can get her to take off the dress in lease than five minutes."

_Just keep walking West, don't lose you're cool_

"Fine. Let's see who gets her first." _You bastard. She'll kill you when she finds out._

Roy gave a smirk as if that's what he wanted him to say. He started to walk faster so that he would get to her before Wally. Wally noticed this and started to run past him leaving him in the dust. He was at Sawyer's dorm room within five minutes.

TTTTT

Sawyer sat on her couch, reading WILLIAM SHACESPERE'S ROMEO AND JULEIAT. She tried to enjoy the book but every time something romantic happened, she would think about…Wally.

_Mmmm… Wally is so handsome. _

A knock at the door stopped her mid-thought. She gave an annoyed groan; put her book on the coffee table in front of her and headed for the door.

"How many times do I have to say no until you get that I'm not going to sleep with you Roy," she said as she opened the door. She was shocked to see Wally standing outside the door. "Oh, Wally, w-what are you doing here?"

"Uh…I was wondering if um… I could come in and talk before Roy comes."

He had no idea why he was so nervous. Maybe it was because she was wearing a black silk nightdress that stopped at the hips and was held up with the straps that tied at the top of her shoulders.

"Sure, come on in," She said leading him in. "You want anything to drink?"

"No thank you."

"You sure?" She asked walking in to the kitchen. "Got all my boy's here; Jack, Johnny, and José."

"Maybe a José."

Sawyer got two glasses out to make the drinks. "Make yourself at home," she called from the kitchen.

"Thanks," he said taking the glass from her as she sat next to him on the couch. "I noticed you like old-timey romances." He pointed to the book on the table.

"Yeah well, when one is the part-time theater-arts professor, she must learn some of the greatest plays."

"You're the T.A professor?

She nodded her head as she took a sip of her vodka.

"Cool. So you got any siblings on campus?"

"Actually, yes I do. And he's one of your friends."

"Vic?"

She shook her head.

"Gar?"

"God damn it, Wally, its Dick."

"Oh, well I guess I should have known by the things he says about you."

"Like what?" She asked leaning in closer to him. Giving him a perfect view down her dress.

"Well, he says that you have the cutest laugh. And that you don't care what negative things people have to say to you. And that you're still looking for the right guy."

She smiled up at him. She leaned up and captured his lips with hers. She broke the kiss as quickly as she gave it. She looked into his eyes again and said, "Well, tell him that's very…sweet."

"I'm sure he already knows."

He leaned down and kissed her passionately. Her lips were full and soft and he couldn't help but deepen it. He opened his mouth and, like she was reading his mind, her tongue was battling with his. One of his hands was behind her neck, and the other was on her waist. Her arms where around his neck and she racked her fingers though his fiery locks. Wally moaned against Sawyer's mouth. Everything was going perfectly, until there was a loud nock at the door. Wally backed away from the kiss and gave an annoyed groan. Sawyer gave a small giggle at his frustration. She got off the coach, put of her gray silk robe, and answered the door.

Once she opened it she thought, _oh God,_ because the man at the door was none other than Roy Harper.

"What do you want Roy," Sawyer said in an annoyed tone.

"Same as always," Roy said grabbing her waist and pulling her closer to him, "you."

"Do we have to go through this after every dance?"

"Yes. I know all the girls want me."

"Yes, arrested. Now, why don't you go bang the girls in the whore house down the block?"

"I thought that was a sorority house?"

"I know what it's called. Good night Roy," she said backing away and closing the door. He groaned and walked down the hall.

Sawyer was about to walk back to Wally but he was already right behind her.

"Now, where were we?" Wally asked.

"Mmm…Wally." she said leaning into his grasp.

"I think we were right here." He spun her around and pulled her closer to him. Her hands where in his hair again as he leaned in and kissed her. The kiss got heated fast. Sawyer's hands moved from Wally's hair, passed his shoulders, and down to the buttons on his shirt. His hands moved from her arms down to her waist. He quickly found the tie to her robe, untied it, and slid it down her back. She began to unbutton his white dress shirt, reviling his toned upper body. He slowly backed away from the kiss, looking at the beautiful girl in front of him.

"Something wrong?" Sawyer asked stroking his chest.

"No. You're just so beautiful."

"Really? Most guys don't say that to me."

"Well, I'm not like most guys."

She leaned up and whispered in his ear, "Make me yours Wally."

That's all she needed to say. He found her lips again and kissed her passionately. He lifted her hips so that her feet didn't touch the floor, and locked her legs around his waist. He walked to her bedroom. They tumbled on the bed, his lips never leaving hers. Sawyer's golden hair was spread over the pillows of her queen sized bed. Wally untied the straps of her nightgown and pushed it down her gorgeously pale body. Soon her dress was on the floor next to the bed, leaving her only in her black lace panties.

Sawyer unbuttoned and unzipped Wally's pants and slipped them down his legs. Wally kissed down her jaw and to her neck. As he kissed her, she grabbed his shoulders and flipped them over; Sawyer was now on top. Sawyer leaned over Wally's face. Her waist length hair fell around her body. Wally felt her warm wetness on the fabric on his boxers. For the first time he noticed that she had silver rings, one under her right eye, one on her nose and one on her top lip. Wally leaned up but Sawyer pushed him back on the bed. She smirked at the confused look on his face. She knew exactly what she did to him. She felt his manhood harden underneath her.

He grabbed her waist and pulled her down to him. He made sure that she was still straddling him, but he could still kiss her passionately. She moved her hands down to the rim of his boxers. She heard him moan as she slid his boxers down. He couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed her hips and pinned her on the bed. He laced his fingers on the rim of her panties and pulled them down, leaving them very much naked.

He began kissing down her neck and collarbone. His tongue flicked over her already hardened nipple and she shivered on contacted. Then he knew that no one else touched her like that, but she wanted to be touched. He brought his hands up to cup her breasts and she let out a gasp of breath. He moved one hand and began to suck on her right nipple. She bit her bottom lip to keep her from letting out a loud moan. He pinched her other nipple in his hand and he could feel a humming sensation in her chest.

He decided to push her to moan. He wanted to hear her angelic voice cry out his name. She arced her back and more of her breast went into his mouth. He moved his free hand down and widened the distance of her of her legs. He inserted a finger into her wet slit. She gripped the sheets and bit her lip harder to keep him waiting.

She raised her trembling hands up to cup his face. She brought his face up from her breast up to her face. She brought him into a sheering kiss. Then he whispered in her ear, "Come on baby; moan for Daddy."

He put another finger inside her and she let out a loud moan. Wally smiled and started to nibble at her earlobe. She was dangerously close to the edge of the bed. And as he kissed down her jaw line to her neck, they both tumbled to the floor with the bed sheets wrapped around them.

Sawyer's hand hit the bedside radio and, ironically, it played Madonna's 'like a virgin'. The ironic part is that neither one of them was a virgin.

Wally was on top of Sawyer, still. He kissed her multiple times. Her legs wrapped around his hips. She was practically sitting on his throbbing manhood. He carried her back to the bed and laid over her.

"Are you sure?" he asked pushing a strand of hair out of her face.

"Just bang me, Wally."

He kissed her again as he slipped into her. She gasped and sucked on his tongue. He slipped out of her almost completely, then back in. Soon they were in a constant rhythm. Wally started to move faster. And Sawyer began to scream out his name.

"Wally I'm almost there," she said breathlessly.

"Let it go babe," he whispered in her ear.

She gripped his back as she climaxed. He gave one final trussed until he climaxed and lied on top of her. He slipped out of her completely and rolled onto the bed beside her.

He looked over at her but she was fast asleep. She looked so adorable as she slept. He covered her with the bed sheets and drifted into slumber.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Wally woke up in Sawyers bed. It was still dark outside, but light enough for him to see her. He pulled the covers off of her so that her back was shown to him. She was lying on her front; her head was turned away from Wally. He noticed that she had two tattoos on her back. Two black angle wings where on her upper back and a heart with devil horns and a forked tail was on her lower back.

_Oh my God, she has a Tramp Stamp._ Wally thought starring at her back. He wrapped his arms around her and stroked her back and hair.

"God, you're beautiful," he whispered in her ear.

That was the last thing he said before he drifted off to sleep again.

TTTTT

He woke up again, a little later, but he was alone. He heard humming coming from the other room. He smiled, got out of bed and slipped on his boxers. He saw Sawyer in the kitchen making breakfast. She was wearing Wally's white dress shirt and her black lace panties. He got the perfect view of her taunt ass, as she reached up and her shirt came up. He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist again.

"Morning babe," Wally said in her ear.

She spun around in his arms and said, "Mmm… good morning Mr. West."

Sawyer leaned up and gave him a small but sweet kiss.

"Coffee?" she asked.

"Sure."

She moved away from him and poured coffee into a cup. She walked back over to Wally and gave him the cup.

"Thanks."

"You're very welcome."

"So, any plans for today?"

"Well after breakfast, I have to teach a T.A course. After that I go direct glee club 'cause that professor is out sick. Then I go to the gym and try to work out until Roy come and I lock myself in the women's restroom pretending that I have menstrual cramps. But after that I'm free."

"Free to have lunch with me today?"

She giggled, "Of course Wally, always. Well, I need to get ready and you should get going too."

"Ok. But I'm gonna need my shirt back."

She smirked and unbuttoned his shirt and it fell to the floor, leaving her with nothing on but her panties. "Oooppss," she said as the shirt hit the ground. But she just walked into her room and closed the door.

TTTTT

Wally sat at a table outside at the on campus café waiting for his friends. After a few minutes, he saw Gar Logan, Victor Stone, Roy Harper and Dick Grayson. Then he thought, _Dick…Dick! What's he going to think about me and Sawyer?_ But he didn't have enough time to think about that because they were now sitting at the table.

"So, Wally, where do you disappear to last night?" Gar said sitting down.

"No where important," Wally said looked very serious.

He got the picture. When Wally was serious he meant something or the world had stopped spinning. Then ordered their drinks and sat in silence for a few monuments until Roy said, "Hey, guys, you now that hot babe Sawyer, right?" They all nodded, but Wally and Dick kept their heads down. "Well, she's totally playing hard to get. But I know she wants me."

Dick and Wally where trying not to laugh. Roy eyed them and asked Dick, "What?"

"Nothing," he said, "just that I don't think Sawyer would go out with a guy like you."

"What? Did you go out with her?"

Wally did a spit take from laughter. Dick had a sickened look on his face. "EW! Gross on so many levels!"

"Why? Sex wasn't good?"

Dick's eyes got wide with anger. Wally noticed this and said, "Well, this has been fun but… Dick," he took his arm, "we're going to be late for class."

They said good bye to their friends, paid for their drinks and walked out the front door.

"Dude, what's up?" Dick yelled as he got out of Wally's monster hold.

"I slept with your sister, Sawyer, last night!" Wally blurted out.

Dick's eyes where wide with a mixture of anger and confusion. "You what?"

"Sawyer and I had sex late night in her dorm."

"Finally!" Dick yelled throwing his arms in the air.

Wally was very confused, "Wait! What do you mean 'finally'?"

"Wally I knew she liked you. It was gonna happen sooner or later."

"Wait, you knew about her liking me?"

"Dude, she's my sister. I know everything about her. Plus… I read her diary."

Wally grinned and shook his head, "Well, I'm going to go see Sawyer before our lunch date. See ya, Dick."

"Later, West," Dick called out heading in the opposite direction as Wally.

Roy stood in the doorway of the café, out of site of his friends. And judging by the evil grin on his face, he was up to something no good. _So the baby- doll is Dickey's little sister, _he thought evilly to himself, _and Wally hit her last night. And Dick is okay with that, _he gave an evil grin, _this battle just got a little more interesting._

TTTTT

Sawyer walked into glee club to see a bunch of students talking. "Okay, okay, glee club, settle down."

The classroom got quite, until someone yelled one yelled out, "where's our professor?"

"Oh, yes, well professor Mode went on a hunting trip last week and fell crouch first into an opened bear trap. So he's going to be out until he stops… singing… soprano. Anyways, y'all have a glee competition coming up and we still need to pick a song. So any suggestions?"

A boy raised his hand and said, "Aren't you going to pick the song?"

"No, I'll let you guys pick it."

One girl raised her hand and said, "How about that song 'Who likes who' by Jordan Pruitt."

All of the class said "yeah!" So Sawyer told the band and started to sing to the music.

_WHO LIKES WHO- by Jordan Pruitt_

_Jenny called me up and said she likes Johnny,_

_But yesterday Johnny said 'yo, I like Bonnie',_

_Bonnie likes Jonathan who's still missing me,_

_Even though we all know he likes Tiffany,_

_Vicky called me on a three way with cici,_

_And said Anthony likes rissi,_

_Allie's got another thing for Jeffery,_

_Which really bugs me 'cause she knew he left me,_

_Ho-oh-oh-oh-oh,_

_Who likes who?_

_Every day it's someone new,_

_The halls are felled with voice whispering,_

_Who likes who?_

_Does it matter if the rumors are true?_

_All the fun is in the mystery… to me,_

_Ho-oh-oh-oh-oh,_

_I saw Conner at the movies with Brittany,_

_When he shoulda been there with Whitney,_

_So tonight I'm gonna hit up Steven and let him know,_

_Brittany's cheatin',_

_I was on MySpace when Keegan dropped in,_

_And he told me everybody still talking,_

_Stacy and Devan are together,_

_This gossip goes on forever, (phew, you're telling me,)_

_Ho-oh-oh-oh-oh,_

_Who likes who?_

_Everyday it's someone new,_

_The halls are filled with voices whispering,_

_Who likes who?_

_Does it matter if the rumors are true?_

_All the fun is in the mystery…_

_He likes you and she likes him,_

_You can call the game that everybody wins,_

_Moochi likes Chachi,_

_Sarah likes Wit,_

_And kip likes Lafanaduh_

_And Jimmy likes…_

_Skip?_

_Oooppss!_

_Oh yeah,_

_Who likes who?_

_Does it matter if the rumors are true?_

_All the fun is in the mystery… to me,_

_Ho-oh-oh-oh-oh,_

_Who likes who?_

_Everyday it's someone new,_

_The halls are filled with voices whispering,_

_Who likes who?_

_Does it matter if the rumors are true?_

_All the fun is in the mystery…._

The music stopped and the class cheered. They all said that they wanted her as their new professor. Then the bell rang and all the students went to their next activities. Sawyer went to her desk and did some paper work.

Wally walked into the room without a sound to surprise Sawyer. He did see what she was dressed in this morning, and when he saw her back, he was happily surprised. She ware a light gray tank top, black and pink zebra print skinny jeans and black high heels. He smiled at her outfit as he walked up to her. He wrapped his arms around her and jumped a little.

She turned around in his arms to face him and smiled up at him.

"Wally, what are you doing here?"

"Just wanted to see you."

"Aw, thanks. Come here." She pulled him into a small but searing kiss.

"I'm not sure you really thanked me," Wally said playfully. Sawyer brought him into another small but more passionate kiss.

"Better?" Sawyer asked playfully.

"Minx."

"I know. So, I'll see you later?"

"Of course, babe."

TTTTT

"So, you and Wally," Kori Anders said as she did her daily yoga section with Sawyer.

"Yep," Sawyer said doing her worrier pose.

"And Dick was okay with that."

"I have no idea?"

"What are you going to do?"

"Probable chase him around Wayne manor with a baseball bat yelling 'YOU ROTTIN BASTARD'!"

The class stopped and Sawyer and Kori had to get out of there before Roy showed up. Unfortunately, they didn't leave the gym fast enough, and Roy caught up with Sawyer in the hallway.

"Hey, baby-doll," he said blocking her path, "going on a date?"

"Well currently not with you," she said pushing pasted him.

"Come on, baby. You like redheads don't you?"

"Yes but I don't date sex-and-crack addicts."

After that, he had nothing to say. Sawyer walked away with her head held high and her dignity still indicted.

TTTTT

Sawyer and Wally sat at a table in the café.

"Um… Sawyer?" Wally asked.

"Yes?" Sawyer said.

"I got a call from my dad today," he continued, "and he wants me to go to this business trip to Vegas for spring break. It's gonna be really boring and I was wondering if you would like to come with me?"

"Oh, really," she said sarcastically, "me and you get to go to a nerd convention in Las Vegas! That should be fun!"

Wally chuckled. "Is that a yes or a no?"

"Yes. It could be fun. And I could meet your dad."

"Right… but when you do, and don't say I didn't warn you, my father can be a bit critical."

"Wally," she said touching his hand, "I own criticism, and I didn't give him permeation to use it. Anyway, when do we leave?"

"Two days from now. Is that ok with you?"

"Oh course, Wally. That would be perfect. I'll see you later, ok." Sawyer kissed him on the cheek. She smiled at him as she walked out the café door.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Today was the day.

The day Sawyer and Wally went away from California to Las Vegas, Nevada for spring break.

Wally put their bags in the trunk of his red convertible and closed it. He smirked at Sawyer, who was sitting on the hood of the car, listening to her music though her iPod, but she only had the right earplug in. She wore a black sleeveless belly shirt, dark gray daisy dukes, and light gray high heel strappy sandals that tied up to her knees. Her hair was up in a ponytail, including her bangs.

Wally walked around to her, grabbed her waist and pulled her into a small but passionate kiss. "All ready, babe?"

"Mm-hmm." Sawyer pulled him into another passionate kiss.

TTTTT

They drove out of California and were now driving through the desert. Sawyer was leaning agents Wally; her feet propped up on the door as she read her book. Wally's arm was on the top of Sawyer's seat. Occasionally, her hair came out of the ponytail and he would pull it back into place. Then she would look at him, smile and kiss his nose.

It was dark when they came down "The Stripe." The neon signs flashed in the night. Sawyer face lit up at the shine at the lights. They pulled up to the hotel/casino and parked the car. As they walked into the hotel, a bellboy, about 18, walked past them and looked at Sawyer with a satisfied gleam in his eyes. Wally noticed this, wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close.

They walked into the lobby, Wally mumbled, "oh, God."

"What?" Sawyer asked looking at him curiously.

"My dad," he said looking across the room to a tall man that looked just like Wally, only with dirty blond hair.

"I have a feeling that you don't want me to meet him right now."

"It's not like I'm ashamed of you it's just… my dad-"

"Wally, it's alright. I'll be at the bar. Okay?"

Sawyer started to walk over to the opened bar until Wally grabbed her arm and pulled her back to him.

"In that outfit. No way in hell."

"Wally, I'll be fine."

"But what if some guy hits on you?"

"I'll be fine," She said patting her back pocket lightly, "pocket taser. Bruce says to never leave home without it."

Wally smirked and nodded approvingly, "kickass."

"Oh, I know."

He watched her as she casually walked to the bar.

TTTTT

Sawyer walked up to the bar and ordered Russian vodka. She casually leaned against the counter, watching Wally talk to his dad.

"Hey there gorgeous," a male voice said beside her, "looking around for a man."

She turned to look at the guy next to her. She saw a young, tall man, about 19 or 20. He had brown hair and hazel eyes. He wore a black button down shirt, blue jeans, and flip-flops. He was obviously tipsy; by the way his eyes looked.

She looked at him with a distasteful look, "Yeah, when you see one, let me know."

"Oh, babe with an attitude. I like that." Then he whispered something very naughty in her ear and put a room key in her hand.

Sawyer's faced reddened either with anger or shock. But, she decided to play a bit with the tipsy pervert next to her. She smiled at him, "hey, could you come closer for a minute." She was twisting her ponytail with her index finger; to make her look ditzy. Stupidly, he took the bait; leaning in to her like she was going to whisper something to him.

Her right hand went for the pocket taser in her back pocket. She pulled it out as she whispered to him, "I'm no one's whore." Then she pushed down the button on the taser, before he could reacted, she put the taser to his neck and watch him go down. She then through the room key on his twitching body and walked over to a dumbfounded Wally.

TTTTT

Wally watched Sawyer walk over to the bar. Unfortunately, Wally's dad was walking up to him.

"Hey, there Wally," he said patting his son on the back, "I noticed you with the doll over there." He pointed over to where Sawyer was standing at the bar.

"Yeah, why?"

"Just wondering. How much did you pay?"

_Holy crap! He thinks she's a prostitute!_

"Wait… you think that Sawyer is… ha-ha, good one dad."

"Oh, I see 'playing the part.' Well, have fun tonight Wally."

"No dad, Sawyer's a singer. Not _that._"

"Rrriight." With that he left his son and went over to other conversation.

Wally stood there dumbfounded as Sawyer walked over to him.

TTTTT

"What's wrong, Wally," Sawyer said, touching his shoulder.

"Nothing, babe. Come on let's go." He put his hand on the small of her back and led her to the elevator. Their room was at the end of the hall, on the top floor. They walked in the room. It was a suite that had one king sized bed, a den, and a small kitchen.

Sawyer walked into the room as Wally closed the door behind him. She walked into the bed room to unpack her things. Wally watched her as he leaned on the doorway with his arm. Sawyer turned her head and smiled, "What?"

"Do you know how sexy you look right now?" he asked walking toward her and wrapping his arms around her, making her face him.

"How much?"

"Enough to make me want you." He closed the distance between them, his tongue exploring her mouth. His hands slide from her back down to grab her butt. She gasped as his fingers dug into the firm skin of her ass. She broke away from him and said, "Wally we aren't going to do this."

"Do what?"

"Let's just start all over. Okay?" she held out her hand. "Hey, I'm Sawyer Capture."

He smiled and took her hand to shake it, "Wally West. I know, you are the most beautiful women I have ever met."

She giggled, "And you are cute."

"So Sawyer where're you from?" Wally asked as they sat on the couch in the den.

"Originally or recently?"

"originally."

"Nashville, Tennessee."

"really?" Only then did he realize that Sawyer had a slight southern accent. It was the cutest thing he had ever heard.

"Yeah, I used to be a school teacher for kindergarten."

"So, what happened?"

"Well, apparently, cussing at a little kid for standing in the corner and trying to eat the lefty scissors, is frowned upon in Nashville."

Wally laughed. _She's really not afraid to speak her mind._

"Okay so what did you and your dad, talk about?"

_Uh-oh!_

"Okay baby, don't freak out, but my dad thinks that you're a prostitute."

"I'M A WHAT!" she yelled jumping off the couch.

"Baby, listen," he said standing up next to her and taking her hand, "he doesn't believe that a girl as beautiful as you, could be with a guy like me."

She smiled, "you have very low self-esteem."

He smiled and kissed her forehead. He hugged her and she rested her head on his chest.

"Wally?"

"Mmm-hmm?"

"What are we going to do about your dad?"

"What do you mean?" he said gently push her away so he could look at her face.

"Well, I have known you since high school, and I only dreamed about getting as close to you as I did on the night of the dance. And I think I might be in love with you Wally."

"Really?"

She nodded.

"Oh, Sawyer." He pulled her into a passionate kiss. His tongue traced the outside of her mouth. She let him in; felling his warmth spread though her body. Sawyer broke the kiss again, but slower this time.

"Wally," she said, "I think I have a way to get your dad to believe that I am a singer."

"Really? How?"

"Is there a party for your dad's company where I can meet him?"

"Uh… yeah. Why?"

She walked over to the bags and got out her acoustic guitar. "I have an idea."


End file.
